Devstream 89
Devstream #89 aired on March 3, 2017 @ 2pm ET The crew on the couch prepared a variety pack of content for Devstream 89 – some Clan content, a foundry QOL, visual upgrades, and more, with a few alt helmets sprinkled on top! If you couldn’t take a break from healing Defectors, or YOUR EXCUSE HERE, to catch the stream live, you can watch everything unfold in the YouTube video: Those of you who want the dirty details before you can commit to a full hour stream, I’ve laid them all out for you down below. Housekeeping *Don’t miss the 24 hour Gift of the Lotus Alert on all platforms! *See your dream Melee weapon design in-game! Submit your concepts to The Best Defense Contest here *We’ll be at Pax East! See our panel at 10:30AM ET on Sunday, March 12. *BaeBanshee Prime is live. If you missed her trailer, you can revel in its glory here *15 TennoGen items are coming to Consoles in their next update. *4K UI Changes are coming, you can read our Dev Workshop here TennoCon 2017 Tickets are officially on sale! Be sure to grab yours before they sell out for a day of Warframe awesomeness on July 8th in London, Ontario, Canada! For more details: https://warframe.com/tennocon Operation: The Pacifism Defect Our first Clan Event in 8 months or more is live on PC as the kick off for our overall clan goals of 2017! We’re trying something new with rewards for this Operation, including personal and clan tiered awards. You can read more information about The Pacifism Defect in the official forum post. A hotfix came out earlier today with the following changes: #The Resources available in the mission will be changed to the same Resource table as the Orokin Derelicts, meaning it will be a little more like Costco than before. #We have updated Participation Tier scores to make this Event more welcoming to every Tenno, including those with inactive or solo Clans. The original values were based on 50% member participation, but instead we have divided the original numbers by 5: ::Before: Ghost Clans must earn: 1,300 Points. ::After: Ghost Clans must earn: 260 Points. ::Before: Shadow Clans must earn: 3,800 Points. ::After: Shadow Clans must earn: 760 Points. ::Before: Storm Clans must earn: 12,600 Points. ::After: Storm Clans must earn: 2,520 Points. ::Before: Mountain Clans must earn: 37,800 Points. ::After: Mountain Clans must earn: 7,560 Points. ::Before:Moon Clans must Earn: 126,000 Points. ::After: Moon Clans must Earn: 25,200 Points. Bard Warframe In order to create all of the different sound packs for the Bard Warframe, we visited a local art school and recorded their lovely voices/instruments to appear in-game (and left something behind for them as well)! You can hear what they sound like in the clip below, but you can also hear tidbits of it in Banshee Prime’s trailer. We are still making changes to her abilities, including your own summonable roller which you can see here. We’ll update you with more information when we have finalized idea of what she will entail. Her quest is also in the works, so stay tuned. Finally, here is a look at her coming alt helmet: Foundry Cancel You will be able to Cancel your Foundry builds for a full refund of your resources! Argon Crystals will not be refunded to prevent potential exploits. Here it is in action: Equinox Alt Helmet Equinox fans, a new Alt Helmet is coming your way! The white version is for her Day form, the black for the Night, and the horned one will appear when using Metamorphosis. Earth Remaster A visual and audio remaster has been done to the Earth tileset, which you can drool over in the clip above! We’re doing our best to ensure that this will perform well on low-end computers. Changes will be made to the Day/Night cycle on Earth as well. More details to come. Photobooth Part 2 We are still making improvements to the coming Photobooth system, including a new lighting feature. You will be able to set a 3-light spotlight on your Warframe and adjust the colour and brightness of it to make your image pop! See it in action here. Clan System Improvements We are adding a Research tab to Clan Profiles as part of the new Clan rank system. You can see points assigned to each item in the image above (please note that this is still a work-in-progress, so nothing is solidified). The more you do and build within your clan, including participation in Dark Sectors, Kingpin Missions, and Operations, the more perks that will become available to Clan Members. Some of these benefits will include faster revives, faster crafting speeds, and other non-gameplay related perks. To hear the full discussion, click here. Here is a look at what else was discussed in past Devstreams, and briefly mention in this one: *Kingpin System (learn more in Devstream 88.) *Dojos using the Relay hosting system (but existing separately, so any connection issues in the Relay do not leak into Dojos, and vice versa) Melee Changes? There is discussion about a potential revision of the combo system and overall melee system to better reflect the speed of the game. We’re looking at giving more payoff to combos to make memorizing those patterns in the future. Twitch 4-Year Anniversary! This week we are celebrating 4 years on Twitch. Thank you to each and everyone one of you who tunes into our streams – here’s to many years more! <3 Watch our 4-year recap here. Other Tidbits *Discussion is being had about colourable Wraith and Vandal items. *Helminth Charger should be ready in 2 weeks at the latest. *QOL changes to weapon stats in discussion for the Arsenal, including punch through, range (which is a little tricky, as varies with the animation), multishot, status duration, etc. *New Machete Stance might be in the works. *TennoGen creations do not currently have a lore explanation in-game, but there might be something coming in the future that ‘explains away’ their existence. *Working on building and fleshing out the lore and culture of Warframe this year, which means you can hopefully say goodbye to continuity issues in the future. Part of this change includes a new member of the team, Cam Rogers! *Feral Kavat Skin is a possibility. *We’re looking into ways into implementing particles so they work with all different graphics cards and on all platforms. Source: Devstream #89 Overview ----- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #89!